bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jūshirō Ukitake
Enhanced Durability I think he has the worst durability of all captains because of his illness. Note that most of his fight with Yamamoto was unseen. Also he has a Water-Type Zanpakutoh so he could simply have blocked the attacks from Yama's Fire-type.--Suzumushi 21:44, 28 February 2009 (UTC) I think you maybe confusing endurance with durability, they arent the same thing. Durability is his ability to take damage and endurance is the same as stamina. His stamina maybe affected by his illness (which he has not shown any signs of lately) but has nothing to do with his ability to take damage. Also yes he does have a zanpakuto that can manipulate water but, as you stated all you saw him do was release it you didnt see him use its ability, while the generals is automatic release ability. So its unfair to simply discount the fact that he stood against the general who has a zanpakuto that has the most powerful attack power in soul society amd he came out unscathed. If the general idea is he has to be weak cause he's sick then he wouldn't have survived as long as he has as one of the oldest captains. By that definition yama should be weak too cause hes so old but we know thats not the case. Salubri 22:49, 28 February 2009 (UTC) tuberculosis? when was this confirmed? does it really make your hair white--Kisukeiscool100396 21:16, 28 April 2009 (UTC) It apparently makes you sickly to that point. But yea he has been stated to have the sickness since the beginning of the series, its not so much been said that its tuberculosis but the symptoms are the same so its one of those things kubo conveyed but never so much stated directly. But interestingly enough he hasnt been shown to be sick in some time. Salubri 21:21, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :You'd think someone from the real world could bring him medicine for that...I mean Ishida's dad runs Karakura Hospital and Ichigo's dad runs a clinic...--Licourtrix 05:35, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I would like to point out that he having tuberculosis is speculation. It doesn't matter if his symptoms are the same, we don't even know if spirits can have the same sicknesses than humans. It could very well be some other spirit-disease or anything else. I think it would be best just to tell that he is sick but leaving the diagnosis out. I think that acclaiming that the sickness is tuberculosis is speculation until confirmed by KT. What do others think of this? Edit: Forgot to sign: Akeki 14:16, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hi. Please sign your posts in the future by typing two -'s next to four ~'s with no spaces so we can tell who you are! furthermore I think it should stay the way it is. Although to my knowledge Kubo hasn't said its tuberculosis the symptoms fit and until something definite is found it works good enough to identify his conidition.--Licourtrix 23:35, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Abilities graph This has really been annoying me for a while now, Yamamoto himself had stated that Ukitake and Shinsui are stronger than any other previous or current captain (excluding Aizen) and even when he was sick Yamamoto still said it but I saw that for example Byakuya rated 510 whereas Ukitake had 490, it doesn't make sense.--SalmanH 07:08, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Because, though he IS stronger than other captains, one of the aspects that were graded in those graphs was "Physical strength". And though Ukitake is strong, and could possibly defeat Byakuya in a real fight, that lack of Physical strength does incapacitate him to some extent (as we saw when Kaien was merged with Metastacia), thus making him overall weaker than some other captains. It's like Kenpachi, he's possibly one of the strongest, but he ranked last according to those graphs, because he had 0 points in Kido, while Hitsugaya, who is one of the weakest, had a very high score because his score was balanced in all aspects. The graphs measure the average capability of each captain to fight under different circumstances, based on the general abilities and features that a Shinigami should have. I strongly believe that they don't set any sort of "ranking" because the circumstances make a big difference depending on each of them (probably, no other captain but Mayuri could've defeated Szayel so easily). I don't know if I explained myself. Lia Schiffer 09:05, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Ok besides for that explanation being partially right let it be said that anyone determination that Hitsuguya is the least powerful Captain is basically a belief of those who have a personal dislike of him and not a basic fact. Secondly the graph is just a graph what it says is not really what is used to determine the abilities as whats up there is whats actually known about the abilities possessed. Besides being a general depiction of their abilities in comparison to those shinigami who are not captains. Everyone has greater strengths or weaknesses, one being the fact that Ukitake is sick and therefore his strength is effected thus limiting the potential of his hand to hand combat or more so his endurance in battle while Yamamoto would be effected because of his advanced age. Salubri 10:48, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Alright thanks for the input, the graph does give a general read out of abilities I got that from you earlier but it doesn't really give an accurate reading of the characters powers, this is kind of just my way of thinking about the answer, guess I'll just have to live with it, see ya.--SalmanH 14:57, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Also according to the graphs Kenpachi is 100 pionts lower because of his kido but he was able to take two captains at once. Also really the graph only goes to 100 so his offense and strength is probaly above 100. Proving this graph is quite inaccurate. User:DieJARJARDIE 18:52, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't call it inaccurate. It doesn't seem to rate their actual strength and ability (as it would have to be continually updated to match their current advances in learning and training) but merely their proficiency in those fields at the time they gained their current position. Quality Congratulations for the contributors. It's completely sourced, detailed, and has good pictures. Ukitake already has my vote for being featured in July. Keep up the good work, guys! Domlith 20:05, 19 June 2009 (UTC) When I first came here, the Article was really poor, I think there was barely any synopsis but Ukitake's always been my favourite character, ever since he appeared in that Flashback in the first arc, and despite being bad with Computers, I wrote as much on him as i could and then people started taking notice and really improving it, actually it was you who acknowledged what I did, but anyway it's great that people started adding lots in there with all the pictures and such!! I was really stuck between voting for this article and Shunsui but that would be like voting for the only article i could actually improve merely because it was really poor at the time but its great now thanks to all the people great with computers taking notice of him as a character even though hes not a main, Yay!! But Shunsui gets my vote for the reason above SunXia 23:04, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Release without Full Phrase Since it's been revealed that Kyoraku and Ukitake can release their zanpakutō by simply stating its name, I added it to the trivia for both characters under them having the longest zanpakutō releases. I have also put it under Master Swordsmanship, since I would think he's trained so long being able to release with just the name would fall under said swordsmanship. Revan46 00:21, 20 June 2009 (UTC) You might be wrong because what if he said the command off screen?--Kisukeiscool100396 00:31, 20 June 2009 (UTC) : It just might be so, but considering that both kyoraku and ukitake are long time captains I think it's more reasonable for them not to say the full command. In the battle against yamamoto I think it was just to know what their release command was. --Cyberflame 12:01, 21 June 2009 (UTC) All bankai users are able to release their shikai without saying the command or name. See the battle between Byakuya and Renji or Komamura's fights with Zaraki and Aizen for proof. I'm certain I've seen Renji do it too quite recently. TomServo101 20:49, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Yes it's true all Bankai users can release their shikai without using the command.Salubri 04:02, 28 June 2009 (UTC) the Trivia it is saying: * Ukitake is the first captain to appear in the series. * He seems to be the only person who enjoys Rukia's artwork. but wasn't Byakuya Kuchiki the first captain shown even tho he really wasn't a captain at that point as the whole shinigami thing wasn't really done at that point in the mangaka's mind and wont also Byakuya Kuchiki be enjoying the artwork since he also draws like that?Faustfan 00:19, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Ukitake was in a flash back rukia had before she was taken back to soul society, making him technically the first captain see even though he wasnt stated as such at the time. Byakuya was in fact the first captain we saw physically and yes he was a captain renji stated as much and it was confirmed later on in reference by multiple people referring to the situation of him going to get her that he was a captain at the time {regardless if kubo didnt had the entire concept all set up in his mind already). Ukitake is also the only one to openly admit to liking Rukia's draawings and even though Byakuya draws similar to her it has never been mentioned that he likes her drawings.Salubri 03:20, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Wasn't Urahara technically the first captain to be shown in the series even though he was a former captain and we didn't know that he was a captain at all or was that after Rukia's flashback?--SalmanH 19:18, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah... The Seaweed Ambassador 19:37, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Right so does anyone have a clear answer. :Boy are you lazy, here is Urahara's debut, I believe the flashback was shown after this chapter. The Seaweed Ambassador 20:14, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Someone keeps deleting my trivia post that talk about how Ukitake shares his hair color with other people... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKon lover123 00:05, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :It's been pointed out by both Arrancar109 and myself that it is because the fact that multiple characters have white hair is completely irrelevant. Twocents 00:10, 16 July 2009 (UTC) sorry about that my little brother used my account to change things on Ukitake's Page Kon lover123 01:46, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Seems pretty clear to me that Urahara had his debut before Ukitake. Maybe it should be changed to "Ukitake is the first currently serving captain to appear in the series, though coincidentally, is the last captain to have his name and face revealed." If nobody objects, I'll go ahead and chance it. --Yyp 17:34, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Ugh, urahara still isn't a Captain!! He may be a Captain-level Shinigami but he's still not a Captain anymore!! There's nothing wrong with the sentence since it's using present tense and presently, Ukitake was the first Captain shown!! If you want to use that loogic, you'd have to say Isshin was the first Captain shown since i was made abundantly clear that he was Captain-level before he left Soul Society!! I say leave it as it is!! Calm down. I said maybe it should be changed to "Ukitake is the first currently serving captain to appear". Aside from being more accurate, that wording would avoid any and all possible issues, imo. --Yyp 19:21, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Wait, what about isshin, he's a former captain even though we don't know his squad and he should have been one of the first people to have been seen, i mean he's ichigo's dad. Ichimaru-san 19:03, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Allow me to settle this debate once and for all. BOTH those trivia are junk as they add nothing to the article and is at best of very limited appeal. I have removed them both and neither are going back in unless you can give a very good reason as to what either of those trivia points add to the article as a whole. Tinni 14:33, October 19, 2009 (UTC) kido I'm sorry but I don't think hado #31 is a "fairly high" kido spell seeing as Renji called sokatsui a mid-level spell and shot of red fire is actually under sokatsui. Also, who the hell started including filler crap in the descriptions of real characters? And I dont see how the little and lowlevel amount of kido ukikate has performed warrants his position as "kido master". I'd hardly even label it as expert. But someone is obviously giving him too much credit. Benihime101 04:07, December 24, 2009 (UTC) He's a master, because it's listed as one of his strongest points in his Captain's Combat Data (100/100). The chart itself is down in his Powers & Abilities section. Everything listed under their powers, including Kido, is accurate. So, in other words, with Kido, it's not what's shown, but from what Kubo stated in a character book that reinforces Ukitake's mastery over Kido. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:22, December 24, 2009 (UTC) That's genius. By that logic Kenpachi is the weakest captain in the gotei 13. I think you should put that on his page. =) Benihime101 04:28, December 24, 2009 (UTC) And one of your admins said that "Secondly the graph is just a graph what it says is not really what is used to determine the abilities as whats up there is whats actually known about the abilities possessed" (Salubri on this very same page ;D) so I think you should double think what you just said because if you dont then Kenpachi SHOULD be listed as the weakest captain!!!!! >:O Benihime101 04:30, December 24, 2009 (UTC) First off check the attitude. If your incapable of having a civilized discussion then we are gonna have a problem. Secondly Kubo created the charts. What is determined from the previous conversation is that they outline the characters proficiency in the skill not actual ability (My personal feeling about it at the time was that it wasn't correct information until i found out it was from kubo). No one questions Kenpachi's strength thats evident nor his spiritual power, but fact is he has little to no proficiency in shunpo and none in kido thats a fact, which is reflected in the chart. If you have issues with something it probably would be better to ask why something is and get a view from others why that is instead of getting smart and acting like a know it all. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:40, December 24, 2009 (UTC) It would be a shame if Jushiro is just lying down and dying in FKT; instead of healing his chest wound with said Kido expert abilities. --Captain Brooks 04:53, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Arrancar Arc I don't agree with the statement in the synopsis about his talk with hisagi being an example of lower ranked shinigami from other divisions.. etc. 1 Hisagi is currently the acting Captain, i would assume he must attend the Captins meetings with Kira and Momo (maybe not Momo because of her mental state). and aside from power level is condsiderd his equal until another Captain is assigned. and 2 it's not anything to do with the Arc and should at best be left in his personality section. what do you think?Nick D Wolfwood 13:46, January 18, 2010 (UTC) The statement is not needed in the synopsis, I agree. Personally, I don't see it as being worth mentioning, as the only people other than Hisagi we see "approaching him" are members of his own division, and there is nothing extraordinary about a captain being willing to see his troops. However, to clarify a couple of things: Hisagi has never been called an acting captain in the manga and we have no evidence that Kira, Hinamori or Hisagi attend captain meetings. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 13:57, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Popularity Polls Well, since we're mentioning popularity polls as part of the trivia, I wanted to know if it would be worth mentioning that Ukitake ranked #70 (with another seven or eight minor characters like "the girl who crashed with Ichigo and Orihime in Orihime's fantasy") with just one vote on the first popularity poll, even before his name and face were revealed, but he was labeled as "The Shinigami that appeared in Rukia's memories". I'm asking before adding it because I'm not really sure if it would be considered junk trivia or how to add it to the article. Lia Schiffer 03:12, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Well... since it's been quite a couple of days and the admins seem pretty busy with the new templates and pictures I'm gonna add it (or try to figure at least). The admins are free to erase it if it's deemed junk trivia or unnecessary information, since I'm still unsure about it. Lia Schiffer 04:27, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Pic removal The license for the a pic to the right, which is currently used in the appearance section, says that it is from the Bleach series. However, the art style doesn't match the anime or even a manga colour. Whichever way I believe the image violates the image policy and I suggest that it be removed. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:01, April 29, 2010 (UTC) It almost reminds me of the graphics that they use in some of the Bleach video games, so it could be from a promotional image or something. Of course, I might be wrong. But you're right though, it doesn't even resemble the anime's style. I support taking it out. Mohrpheus 02:34, April 29, 2010 (UTC)